


Being You

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Jonathan has learned a lot about Nancy in the month they've been together.





	Being You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: follow-up to "Comfort." Bunch of fluff. Jonathan has learned a lot about Nancy in the past month. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

If Jonathan's being totally honest, he's known that he liked Nancy for longer than a year.

Two years ago, the boys went to see E.T. Jonathan went with them; he wasn't all that interested in the movie, but Will wanted to see it. As Jonathan and Will joined the rest of the boys in the theater, Nancy was there, too. She smiled at him and said hello, before turning her attention back to what she was doing. Jonathan thought she had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. When she smiled at him, he blushed and looked away.

How far they've come since then.

It's been a month since that night at Murray's. Since Jonathan learned that Nancy felt the same way about him. Everything about that night felt like a dream: her hands in his hair, and her kisses all over him, and how she said his name. Jonathan knows that Nancy is determined, relentless; she gets what she wants. It pleased him to no end that what she wanted was him.

He knows she's smart, and fierce, and  _ beautiful.  _ Few things stop Jonathan in his tracks like those blue eyes looking at him. He's learned that she actually kind of likes the Talking Heads, and that she's not a very good cook. She was shy at first when Jonathan wanted to take photos of her, but they're always perfect. Her favorite pajamas are his shirts (something he learned that night at the cabin. He filed it away as very important information.) And he's learned that what Nancy really wanted in a relationship was someone who she could be herself around. 

Nancy tells him every day that she never feels more like herself, more desired, more loved than when she's with him. She makes him feel that way, too.

###

Jonathan also knows that the Snow Ball is in two days, and he should probably brush up on how to slow dance. For reasons.

He and Nancy agreed to help out at the middle school dance. It'll be an easy job: wear his suit, take photos, and keep an eye on Will (he told Joyce that Will doesn't need supervision at a school dance, but she insisted.) 

Maybe he can talk Nancy in to sneaking away for a few minutes to make out in the AV Club room. 

###

"That was the last one."

Nancy closes her Trigonometry textbook. They have a test tomorrow, the last day before Christmas break starts. Jonathan finishes the last question on the study guide, closing his notebook victoriously. It's his least favorite class, but at least they're in it together.

"So what's the plan for Saturday? Are we meeting at the middle school?"

Jonathan is suddenly nervous thinking about Saturday night. "Mom is taking Will and sticking around for a little while. I'll pick you up about 6:30?"

"Perfect," Nancy tells him, as she puts a tape in her stereo. It's the mixtape he made for her. Peaceful Easy Feeling starts to play. 

"You know, Jonathan, all the girls are going to want to dance with you. I'm going to have the best looking date there."

Jonathan blushes. "I only want to dance with one girl." Nancy wraps her arms around him as his hands go to her waist. She giggles when he twirls her and pulls her close again.

And then he's reminded of something else he's learned in this month they've been together. They're so much on the same wavelength that they tend to finish each other's sentences. Or have the exact same thought.

Nancy leans in to whisper in Jonathan's ear. "Maybe we can sneak off to the AV Club room for a few minutes."

He laughs, kissing her. "It's funny you mention that."


End file.
